At the Dance
by ageofaquariusstudios
Summary: Mitchie is just a nobody and Shane is the most popular guy at school when they go to the dance together what will happen? Title changed from At Prom to At the Dance.
1. I Hate Shane

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock.**

**Here you go hope you like it. This is supposed to be like a Cinderella thing except without the evil step mom and stuff. I know it might be cliché but hey that is what Fanfiction is for right. You are probably wondering why it is called At Prom you are going to have to read on later to find out.**

Mitchie's POV

Mitchie time for breakfast! As soon as I heard my mom's voice I got out of bed and changed into my favorite pair of black skinny jeans ,and my pink v-neck t-shirt . I came downstairs to eat then grabbed my backpack to go to school. When I got there there was a crowd of girls around Shane Grey as usual. I could not blame them he is kinda cute. Hi I am Mitchie Torres the school loser geek person no one really notices me I have only two friends Sierra Wiser and Caitlin Gellar. The bell rang it was time to go to class as I was walking to first period I bumped into Shane.

Shane's POV

"What the fuck", I yelled at the girl and she whispered a quick sorry then left. The hurt in her voice made me feel guilty and I never feel guilty. Something about her made me want to see her again. I got to class late and all I could think of was the girl I had bumped into earlier. I could not get her off my mind the whole day at lunch they had my favorite food but I still could not get her off my mind.


	2. Dates to The Dance

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my ideas.**

**Author's Note: yes I know it is a little rushed.**

**Thank you to all the people who review my story, alerted, and added this story to the favorites list.**

When I got home from school I kept on thinking of Shane and why he had been such a jerk. I mean, I know he is a jerk for his reputation, but why was he so mean to me? He breaks other people's hearts so I know he must be a jerk. At first I hated Shane now I hate him even more.

XxXXxx

The next day there were posters for the Valentines Day Dance coming up. I walked to my locker wondering if I will ever get asked out. As I was deep in thought the school's biggest slut came over with her two other slutty friends. They called themselves the "It Girls" the group had Tess Tyler the leader, Jenna Margrets, and Allyson Fawn. Hey Bitchie I heard Frankenstein wanted his hair back. Mitchie glared at Tess with hatred in her eyes and started to respond, "okay first my name is Mitchie and second of all my hair is better than your stupid Medusa hair". Oooo someone got served Mitchie turned around to see that one of my classmates from Chemistry was watching. Tess just rolled her eyes at that comment and walked away with Allyson and Jenna following. I walked down to first period with Sierra then found Shane checking me out with a bunch of girls around him asking him out to the Valentines Day Dance. I figured out why he was checking me out I was wearing a red mini skirt. I just blushed and looked away, "Shane is such a perv I whispered into Sierra's ear.

XxXXxx

When I got home from school I flopped down on my bed and started thinking about the dance and whether I should go or not. I decided to get that off my mind so I started scribbling in my songbook. I started humming the tune and harmony to it. Just then my phone rang the sound of Taylor Swift White Horse filled the room I started singing to it as I walked over to my desk to pick it up.

Mitchie: Hello

Sierra: Mitchie guess what?

Mitchie: What?

Sierra: I got a date to prom!!!

Mitchie: OMG Sierra I am so happy for you I know!

Sierra: I got asked out by one of Shane's friends!!

Mitchie: Which one?

Sierra: Jason!!

Mitchie: Ohh

Sierra: What do you mean Ohh?

Mitchie: Nothing

Sierra: Ok

Mitchie: Wait Sierra I got a call from Caitlin

Sierra: Ok

Caitlin: Hey Sierra hey Mitchie guess what

Mitchie & Sierra: What?

Caitlin: I got a date to the dance

Mitchie & Sierra: Who?

Caitlin: One of Shane's friends

Mitchie & Sierra: Nate?

Caitlin: How did you know?

Mitchie: Jason asked Sierra out.

Caitlin: Ohh

Mitchie: How come I am the only one that does not have a date to the dance?

Sierra & Caitlin: I don't know?

Mitchie: Well got to go need to do my homework bye.


	3. Does God Hate Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock.**

**Authors Note: Sorry that it is rushed or flat. I am making it go fast paced so I could just go to the point. Leave some constructive criticism if ya need to.**

That morning when I was at school with my friends we had this conversation about the dance. Then dance was three days away and I still don't have a date, I was beginning to feel hopeless or I could just go and be one of the girls who wait on the benches waiting for guys to come and ask them out. Here is what I don't get how come Sierra and Caitlin are always lucky, maybe god hates me you will never know. Both of them got two of Shane's friends and both of them are popular. I have always dreamt of having my happy ending but where I am so far I have a feeling I will never get it. I'd probably be one of those people who will grow up living in a small apartment living with a cat named Louie. When we got to school Jason and Nate waiting for Caitlin and Sierra. Would you care to come with me milady Jason asked causing Sierra to blush and chuckle. Why yes I would love to come with you Sierra said holding back her laughter. When they disappeared down the hallway Nate turned to Caitlin, "and as for you miss would like to walk with me to first period? Caitlin just laughed and went on with Nate leaving a very sad and lonely Mitchie all alone in the hallway. She just sighed and went to class. On the way to class she thought, "Why don't I ever get my happy ending"?

XxXXxx

The next morning Mitchie woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She rolled out of bed and changed into her usual skinny jeans, a shirt that she got for her birthday and yellow flats. She came down to breakfast. So honey did you get a date to the dance yet? I just rolled my eyes at that question. I could see my dad could see the tension between us. Just as I was about to respond to my mother's question my dad cut in. So sweetie are you going to the dance? Again I rolled my eyes to another stupid question but this one really got my attention. Am I going to the dance, will I be going to the dance, why would I be going to the dance without a date, will I get a date? All the question came back to me. I got snapped back into reality when I heard the sound of a car door honking I looked out the window to see a new silver convertible parked in the front of the driveway. At the wheel I saw a very angry looking Shane honking the car horn repeatedly. In the front of my house I saw Caitlin and Sierra waiting for me. I opened the door to let them in. Hey Mitchie!!! A very exciting looking Sierra yelled do you want to come and take a ride in Shane's new car? I answered yes without even hesitating I grabbed my bag and ran out to the door. Caitlin and Sierra climbed into the back seat and the next thing I knew was that I had to sit with Shane the asshole the ride to school.

**What is going to happen when she sits in the passenger seat with Shane?**

**I need at least 7 reviews to continue or else I will delete this story and I mean it!!!**


	4. Sitting There

**Thank you to all the people who alerted, reviewed, and added this story to their favorites list.**

**Sorry that this is rushed I wanted to get to the point faster. Sorry that I didn't update.**

**Here is chapter 4 hope you like it. **

XxXXxx

Mitchie's POV

I looked at Shane in horror; if he thought I was going to get in his car he is wrong. We looked at each other in awkward silence as my friends were looking at me and him wondering what was going on between us. I kept on staring at him then soon I got lost in his deep brown eyes. "Well are you going to get in", he asked. I didn't notice him talking to me until Caitlin pinched me in the arm.

Ouch! Uh? Huh? I looked up at Shane who was smirking I looked down embarrassed.

"So are you going to get into or not?" he asked again. I figured it was too late to say no because if I walked to school I would be late. I hopped into the seat next to Shane. I figured this is going to be a heck of a car ride.

XxXXxx

**Sorry about how this chapter is short and sucks but right now I am in a hurry to go somewhere. I need at least 12 reviews to update the next chapter.**

**-kawaiisakurabunbun**


	5. AN

**Hello people!**

**This is an author's note, I won't be updating if you guys don't review. I was thinking about deleting this story because it is soooooooo cliché but I wanted to hear what you guys had to say about it. I already have chapter 5 written down just in case you guys didn't want me to delete it. Review please your review counts I do not care if it's a bad review. Don't review on this author's note. Review!!!!!**

**- kawaiisakurabunbun**


End file.
